Enyriun
=Details= Argen would soon work toward building the Gendrone Empire by leading the Gendrone Revolution, Gendrone Legion, and Gendrone Rebellion. Enyriun would evolve from a normal Phaseon into a loyal main officer in the Rebellion, but during the Gendrone War would split away from Argen to command Gendrone Liberation against him. =Story= Arch Phaseon Enyriun "Phaseon Enyriun serves as one of Argen's main officers in the growing Gendrone Rebellion. Utilizing Phase Technology, Enyriun regularly reconfigures its structure, augmenting specific abilities to better insure total mission success. The Arch Phaseon formation is the preferred mode for most long range solo operations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/02/arch-phaseon-enyriun.html Glyaxia II: Escape From Block Base arrives...]] The hallway filled with Glyaxia Command Core Blocks. Soon the Crayboths were surrounded.... trapped once again. A loud, angry robotic voice echoed throughout the hallway, "SUGGESTION: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM BLOCK BASE!" Beside Gryganull and Grellanym dropped in a tall Phaseon in dark metallic black. The Gendrone Rebellion blazed in white on the chest. He pointed at the Crayboth and two pink force fields enveloped them. The Phaseon then turned his attention to the Core Blocks. A rumble filled the room as the Phaseon glowed red. The Core Blocks were pushed away by the Phaseon's unseen power. "You're coming with me..." Enyriun stated as a matter of fact. Tale of the Super Crayboth "Long ago, we fled our homeworld of Odravunn, which is located deep within the Zorennor Rift, and found our way to the Glyos System, settling on the Sporian planet Alcray. Our former masters, the Voss, are considered to be one of the oldest species in the known systems, Zorennor or otherwise. The Villser were originally designed by the Voss to be the perfect hunters, capable of altering their base Villser forms to quickly adapt to any environment. Our masters, the Voss, created our race to serve as a psychic energy source and power stabilizer for our metamorphic counterparts, the Villser. Three Voss Biovessels followed us through the Zorennor Rift, in pursuit of our fugitive fleet. If not for a Villser insurrection aboard the Voss Command Biovessel, we would have never won our freedom. When we encountered the being known as the Gliporian during an altercation with two space trappers, our psychic analysis showed that its bio structure had been manipulated by the Voss. The Gliporian's metamorphic abilities and gelnos form greatly mirrored the original Villser core design. The Super Crayboth were engineered to combat the Villser, as well as the Voss. Axis technology must be used wisely, it holds a familiar dark power within. The true force to fear is the Gendrone known as Argen. We have foreseen a rising Gendrone Empire..." Torn Asunder After serving as Argen's right hand through many missions, Enyriun takes the form of a Hi-Phaseon, finally making a move to break free of his former friend's increasingly dark machinations and liberate his fellow Gendrones from Argen's command.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/mission-details.html "Enyriun's philosophies echo closely to those of Argen's, minus the growing need for dominion over all other lifeforms in the quest for complete transcendence. Argen's reliance on the Villser-born Axis Tech initially granted tremendous power to the Gendrone Forces. Unfortunately, without the proper controls in place, the Axis Tech also linked those that utilized it to something driven almost solely by the need to evolve through domination.. the Villser Virus itself. (8-bit style)]]The Renegades sensed the darkness within Argen when they first met and eventually sent their "children", the Phaseons, with Argen in the guise of support, but with a secret protocol to neutralize the rebellious gendrone in the event that things spun out of control. What the Renegades did not predict was that most of the Phaseons would come to truly believe in Argen's core ideology. Only Enyriun remained absolutely dedicated to the original Phaseon mission, determined to avoid a terrifying vision of the future that had been granted to the lone Phaseon upon the moment of its awakening into true sentience. This vision of a "Gendrone Empire" was also experienced by the Crayboth Twins, Gryganull and Grellanym, bonding them to Enyriun through an unprecedented bio mechanical psychic link."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/torn-asunder.html =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Gendrone Rebellion Phaseon Enyriun Metallic Pearlescent Red with Black visors and White tampos. $6 archive-phaseon-redmetal.jpg|Gendrone Rebellion Phaseon Enyriun Range-Phaseon-WEB-ALT.png|Range Phaseon Range-Phaseon-CLOSE-WEB.png|Range Phaseon (Contained Build) Phaseon-Group-CLOSE-Sneak-WEB.png =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Advanced Phaseon Enyriun Gendrone Ultra Corps Ultra Silver w/ Black visors and White tampos. Each Advanced Phaseon is made up of one Phaseon and one painted Hub Set. $10 archive-phaseon-ultra.png|Advanced Phaseon Enyriun - Gendrone Ultra Corps Arch-Phaseon-WEB.png|Arch Phaseon Enyriun Arch-Phaseon-BACK-WEB.png|Arch Phaseon (Contained Build) =Glyaxia II= Wave 36 Advanced Phaseon Enyriun Mk. II archive-phaseon-eny2B.jpg|Advanced Phaseon Enyriun Mk. II =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Advanced Phaseon Enyriun Mk. III Each Advanced Phaseon is made up of one Phaseon and one painted Hub Set. Metallic Pearlescent Gold, Dark Brown detail lines with Red visors and White tampos. $11 archive-phaseon-gold3.jpg|Advanced Phaseon Enyriun Mk. III =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Advanced Phaseon Enyriun Mk. IV Sendollest Guard Each Advanced Phaseon is made up of one Phaseon and one painted Hub Set. Ultra Bronze with Aqua visors and White tampos. $10 archive-phaseon-sendollest.png|Advanced Phaseon Enyriun Mk. IV Sendollest Guard =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Advanced Phaseon Enyriun Mk. V Bio Hunters Each Advanced Phaseon is made up of one Phaseon and one painted Hub Set. Gunmetal Silver with Red visors and White tampos. $10 archive-phaseon-biohunter.png|Advanced Phaseon Enyriun Mk. V Bio Hunters =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Hi-Phaseon Enyriun Mk. VI Gendrone Liberation Each Hi-Phaseon is made up of one Phaseon and TWO painted Hub Sets. Metallic Blood Red w/ Black Visors and White tampos. $14 archive-phaseon-LIB.png|Hi-Phaseon Enyriun Mk. VI Gendrone Liberation GL-Hi-Phaseon-Enyriun-CLOSE-WEB.png Gendrone-War-Zero-Point-3-USE-2.png =The Gendrone Alliance= Wave 67 Enyriun Mk. VII Gendrone Alliance Special Edition build includes 1 Phaseon and 1 Hub Set. 29 total parts. $12 Enyriun-MK-VII-Gendrone-Alliance.png|Enyriun MK VII Gendrone Alliance First-Contact-2-WEB-2.png|The Band is back together against a Villser Fusion Quad Crusher =Argenesis= Wave 69 Enyriun Mk. VIII Gendrone Union Special Edition build includes 1 Phaseon and 1 Hub Set. 29 total parts. $12 Enyriun-MK-VIII-Gendrone-Union-WEB-2.png|Enyriun MK VIII Gendrone Union =References= Category:Gendrones Category:Major Characters